Cat and Mouse
by BoredorBoard
Summary: House MD Psych cross over fic. light slash. House Wilson. When doctors start going missing, House hires Shawn to solve the case.
1. Hiring a Psychic

House MD/Psych cross over fanfic. light slash. House/ Wilson. Whe doctors start going missing, House hires Shawn to solve the case.

**Cat and Mouse**

Chapter 1: Hiring the Psychic

"I can't beleive this Greg, we're actually going to see a psychic." Wilson complained to his friend.

"I don't see why not." House said.

"We have compleatly different beleifs. They use 'the spirit world' and we use actual logic"

"But I hear the guy's good. One superb detective, a top notch guy."

"Why don't we just call the police?"

"I dont want everyone to start panicing. For all we know he could have just gone on a little vacation."

"Without telling anyone or cleaning out his office? Unlike you House, he cares about his patients. Besides he's not the only one to disappear from our hospital. People are starting to get a little antsy."

"Including you? Come on, you're scared, admit it. I won't tell a soul."

"If you must know, I sort of am. I mean, anyone could be next. That includes you."

"As desirable as I am, I don't think that will happen."

"You're one of the top doctors in the world and you don't think that you'll be targeted?"

"It's not that I won't be targeted, it's that I'll be difficult to get ahold of. My charming personality helps too. Oh look, here it is." House said walking up to a building with the word 'Psych' written on the window.

"Psych? They're not even trying to hide the fact that they're fakes"

Meanwhile

"Hey Gus, do you want to go with me to the hospital in a little bit?" Shawn asked.

"Why are you going to the hospital?" Gus asked.

"I found this weird rash on my--"

"I don't want to hear this."

"My chest Gus. Geez, what were you thinking, you pervert" Shawn took a large gulp of his slushy and got an instant brainfreeze.

"You really shouldn't drink those things so fast." House said from the doorway. "They tend to hurt."

"Right, and you are?" Shawn asked.

"You're a psychic, don't you know already?" Wilson asked.

"Your negitive aura is blocking my signals." Shawn replied.

"Forgive my friend here, he was dropped on his head as a child." House said jokingly. "I'm Gregory House, and he is James Wilson.. We know that you are a fake but you have a good reputation as a detective. The question is, are you as good as they say?"

"Listen to these guys Gus, they come to a psychic and don't beleive that he's a psychic. I swear, doctors are all the same." Shawn said with a sarcastic tone and Gus nodded.

"How'd you know that we are doctors?" Wilson asked.

"You may not beleive this," Shawn said in a hushed voice. "but I'm a psychic." Wilson rolled his eyes and glanced over at House, whom gave an amused smile.

"Are you a psychic too?" WIlson asked Gus with a sarcastic tone.

"No." Shawn answered for him. "Gus is more like my little lap dog. Very dependable and he cleans up afer himself. And he buisies himself by doing paperwork." Gus elbowed Shawn. "Oh Gus, you know I was kidding. He only dose the paper work when I don't"

"Unfortunatly that's always." Gus said under his breath

"That's interesting and everything, but can you prove that you're a psychic?" House asked. "Oh, read me, tell me about myself."

"Alright, fine." Shawn closed his eyes and started to remember everything that House did since he got here. He held his hands out in front of him, and started shaking them. "I've got something, wait a minute... You're a sociopath."

Wilson started laughing, then stoped when he noticed everyone was looking at him. "Sorry. Please continue."

"I wouldn't laugh if i were you. You've been divoriced, more than once." That shut wilson up. "Back to you Greg, I can call you Greg right?" House nodded. "Your leg has been like that for four years which has caused you to become addicted to a drug. Not just any drug, I'm sencing pain killers. Morphein? No, way too strong. Pills, white pills. I'm getting a V. Vin. Vah. Vicodin."

"That's genious, you're hired." House said.

"You're hiring him because he told you he's an addict?" Wilson asked in disbeleif.

"No, I'm hiring him because he was right." House said pulling out a bottle of vicodin and swallowing a couple of pills.

"So, what exactially is this case?" Shawn asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"My little lap dog ran away." House replied.

"Greg." Wilson said sternly. "What he means is that his collige Dr. Eric Foreman and two other doctors have turnned up missing."

Shawn looked down at his watch nervously. "I'm sorry to have to cut the fun short, but I have somewhere to be in a few minutes. Could we just talk again later?" Shawn looked a little fidgity and scratched his chest

"Right. We've got to be getting back anyway before Cuddy gets on to us about cutting clinic duity." Wilson said.

As House and Wilson started to leave, Shawn stopped them. "Wait a minute, I'm picking something up. You two are sleeping with eachother arn't you?" The two men stood speachless for a while untill House startedlaughting. Wilson smiled and shook his head incoherently as they left.

After House and Wilson were gone, Gus turnned to Shawn. "Seriously Shawn, how did you know all of that?"

"Well, I called the hospital for an apointment and was shocked to find that I have a new doctor." Shawn said pulling a peice of paper out of his pocket and giving it to Gus.

"No way! Dr. House is your doctou?"

"Yes, and the lady was nice enough to tell me a few fun facts about him."

"What about that other guy, Dr. Wilson?"

"He had a tan line around his finger meaning he is divoriced, and he looked like the playboy type."

"Then how'd you know that they were sleeping together?"

"Come on Gus, don't tell me you didn't notice. They were so having eye sex." Gus rolld his eyes, and the two of them left for the hospital


	2. The Psychic vs The Doctors

Chapter 2: The Psychic vs The Docters

Shawn and Gus arrived at the hospital and waited untill it was Shawns turn to go. Gus stayed behind as a nurse led Shawn away. Shawn waited in House's office, examining all of the doctory things. Then House walked in and saw Shawn. "Your my patient?"

"Good to see you too Dr. House." Shawn said not looking at House as he picked up a syringe. House took it away.

"Sorry, it's kind of a rule, patients cant touch the needles. What seems to be the problem?"

"I have this weird rash on my chest, and none of the over the counter drugs will make it go away. In fact, one made it get worse."

"Show me the offending affliction." House said and Shawn took off his shirt to reveil a large rash. "I'll wright you a prescription and if it gets any worse, see me and I'll wright up something else."

"So what exactially is happening in this hospital that would make you want to hire me?"

"Two nurologists and a sergeon have gone missing. I don't care much about two of them, but I do want my lapdog back. It's just no fun without him.

"How long have they been gone?"

"Foreman has been gone for a couple of days now, and I'm not too sure about the others."

The door opened and Cuddy walked into the room. "Wow House your actually still in with a patient. It must be a new record, I'm impressed."

"Actually," Shawn started. "We were just disgussing the three missing doctors."

"Why would House disguss that with a patient?" Cuddy asked shooting House an evil look.

"Oh, very fridged." House commented.

"We were disgussing that because he hired me. My name is Shawn Spencer, I'm a psyhic."

"A psychic? Are you kidding me House?"

"But he's good." House said.

"Actually Lisa," Shawn started. "If you ask Dr. Wilson he'll tell you it's because I'm a privet detective. I have yet to convince him." Cuddy rolled her eyes and left the room.

Shawn started scratching his rash. "Dose this look like Mexico to you?"

House cocked his head. 'Not big enough for mexico, more like Florida." He commented.

The door opened again, this time it was Wilson. "So it was you she was talking about."

"Women are ranting about me?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing nice I trust." House said.

"You were mentioned House, she mentioned something about you being legally insane."

"Is there a reason why you're harassing my patient?" House asked.

"Actually the rest of your team would like to speak with you about your real patient." Wilson said.

"Hey," Shawn interjected. "I am a patient too. See, I have a freaky rash in the shape of Mexico."

"Florida." house said.

"What do you think Dr. Wilson?" Shawn asked.

"Put your shirt back on, i'm not looking at your rash." Wilson said. House twirled his cane as Shawn put his shirt back on. "Let's go House."

"Oh, can I come too?" Shawn asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Wilson said.

"I think it'll be interesting, come on." House said.

"Sweet. Plus I'll get to meet the rest of your little team." Shawn said as they left the room and passed the waiting area. "Hey Gus! Come on, we're going upstairs."

"Gus ran up to Shawn. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me Gus, everything is fine."

They entered House's office and saw that Chase and Cameron were waiting for them. "Who's that?" Cameron asked.

"He's the Psychic that's going to find our little runaway." House said.

"Psychic?" Chase questioned.

"He's a privet detective." Wilson said.

"Now gus, why do I feel insulted." Shawn asked his friend.

"Ok children, stop picking on the psyhic." House said. "Have you gotten anything from the patient? Drugs? sex? uncleanlyness?"

"He wouldn't tell us anything." Cameron said.

"Did you ask nicely? If you did then you were wrong. You haveto lie and be mean about it." House paused for a moment in silent contemplation. "I have an idea, why don't we let the psychic question him?"

"Can we do that?" Chase asked.

"There's nothing that says we can't." House replied "So what do you say Psychic?"

"Can I wear one of those sweet lab coats?" Shawn asked.

"Sure why not." House shrugged.

After Shawn was suited up he went to the patient accompanied by Chase. As he walked he read the patient file and memorized everything. He walked up to the patient. "Hello Mark, I'm docter Spencer. I need to aske you a few questions, and don' t lie. I'm a psychic, I'll know if you're lying. That said, tell me about your sex life."

"Nonexistant."

"Not even a hooker?" Shawn shook his head and 'tsked'. "You sad, sad man. What about drugs?"

"I quit last year."

"So you're saing that you don't get curious and light up every so often."

The man hesitated. "No." Shawn could tell that he was lying. He asked several other questions that were answered in lies.

He and Chase soon returned to House's office. Shawn took House's dry erase marker and wrote in big letters 'DRUGS'. "He was telling the truth about the sex, he's a loser and probably still a vergin. But drugs on the other hand, he's been messing with. He's bee going through withdrawls so he started reusing recently."

"Wait a minute, How did you get all of that? He told you he wasn't." Chase said.

"He was lying." Both Shawn and House said at the same time. There was an acward silnce then Shawn spoke up. "As for how I know, I'm a psychic. How many times do I have to sat it? Are all docters this dence?"

"Yeah, pretty much" House said. "And now comes my favorite part, right Chase? Although since Foreman's gone you can team up with the psyhic. You dont have a problem with breaking and entering do you?"

"Not at all, It's Gus that has the conciouse."

"That's great, you keepthe pretty boy on his toes. He has one of those concious things too."

"Will do boss." Shawn said saluting House, then started laughing. Then turnned to Chase. "One question, who's car are we taking? Oh, make that two questions. What do I call you? Robert? Rob? Bobby?"

"Just call me Chase, everyone else dose. And we'll take my car."

"Alright, let's go." Shawn said. Chase rolled his eyes and they left. The others could hear Shawn singing: Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's off to work you go."

"He's got spunk, I like that." House said

"He reminds me of you." Cameron said.

"How so?" House asked.

"You both lie, to everyone." She replied.

Gus rolled his eyes. "Great, I don't know if I could handle another Shawn." House kicked back on his desk and Gus turnned his attention was turnned to cameron. "By any chance dose House lie, manipulate, and think he's right about everything?"

"Yes, and he's usually right."

"Shawn too. That's kind of creepy."

"Should I be insulted by the fact thatyou are talking about me to my face? I'd hate to hear what what you'd say if I wasn't here." House said.

later With Shawn and GChase.

They entered the appartment and saw several things that jumpped out at him immedialty. But instead of cheaking them out, he went to the kitchen and started to make a sandwitch snd grab a soda. He went into the room Chase was searching through and took a bite out of his sandwhich. "You're not going to find anything in here, try the bathroom. There's probably a bunch of icky things there."

"Are you eating his food?" Chase asked.

"He's not eating it." Shawn said taking a dring out of the soda.

"You are just like House." Chase said as he walked pass Shawn.

"Should I take that as a complaiment?" Shawn asked as he ehnt into the living room.

"I guess that would depend on what other simalaritys you two share. It all depends on how you look at it. People hate his attitude, but adore his genious."

"So he is hated and loved." Shawn deducted.

"Love may be a bit strong of a word for it." Chase said walking into the living room. He saw Shawn holding a bag of pot, and picking up a syringe that was under a ouch coushin.

"Wouldn't make the needle a little unsteril?" Shawn asked as Chase took it from him. Then Shawn picked up a half empty bottle of Morphein.

"There's still some morphein in the syringe." Chase said. "I think this should be enough to please House."


	3. The Victims

Chapter 3: Victims

As Chase drove Shawn and himself back to the hospital Shawn told Chase to stop. "Go past eleventh and Freemont street."

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Just trust me." Shawn asid. Chase sighed and drove to the location, which was swarmming with police cars. Before Shawn got out of the car he takes out an earpeice that is tooned to a police transmitter and slides it into his pocket. "Are you comming?" He asked Chase.

"Am I allowed?" Chase asked with a double take.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Come on." Shawn walked into the tapped off area and Chase followed hesatentially. They were soon stopped by a couple of cops. One of them was Buzz McNab.

"Excuse me, be but this is off limits to -- Shawn!" McNab exclaimed as he recognized Shawn. "Sorry, I didn't recognize you with that lab coat. Who's your friend?"

"Gus is in the hospital, so Chase is here filling in for him."

"That's too bad. I hope he isn't as queezy as Gus, this one is pretty gruesome."

"Chase is used to blood, he's a doctor."

"Anyway, I'd watch out for Lassiter if I were you. Ye's very uh... stressed over this one. The victim is in the living room."

"I knew that already, but thanks for assureing my sences. By the way how long untill the wedding? I might come, if that's alrigt with you."

"It's in a few weeks. You're welcome to come, after all you did save my life."

"Don't thank me, thank the little boy cat." Shawn said. "Good luck, see you later."

"What was that all about?" Chase asked as they walked away.

"Not much, he's an aquataince of mine." Shawn answered as the two of them entered the house and went to the living room. It turns out that the victim was disemboweled.

"WHat the hell are you doing here?" Lassiter's angry voice sounded behind Shawn.

"Actually I-" Shawn started, but was cut off by Chase.

"Shit! Shawn, he's one of the missing doctors. The surgeon Leon McCallistor."

"Missing doctors?" Lassiter questioned.

"Really?" Shawn asked dismissing Lassiter compleatly. "That means he might kill the others too."

"Others? What the hell's going on? And who the hell is he?" Lasiter asked, his temper rising.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. This just so happens to tie into a case I recently received." Shawn explained. "And he is doctor Chase."

"What case are you talking about?" Lassiter asked.

"That is classified information. The case was given to me first, so don't complain about me getting in your way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to report to my client. He'll be wanting an update."

"Just who is your client anyway?" Lassiter asked.

"Sorry, that is also classified information." Shawn called behind him as they left the house.

When they returnned to the hospital, they shared all of their information. Medical and case related.

"How interesting." House said about the surgeon. "The surgeon was disected."

"It was kind of sweet." Shawn said. "Gus would have puked at the sight of it."

"Thanks for the mental image." Gus said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Shawn said offhandedly.

"Alright, I want my minions to run tests on the goodies that were found. And I want the Psychic and his minion to go around asking nosiy little questions." House ordered. "Go on, scurry."

They all departed leaving house alone. Shawn and Gus went around asking questions such as: When did they go missing? Who was the neurologist? Where did the neurologist live? And other various questions. He got answers like: Leon McCallistor went missing six days ago. Margret Jenkins the Neurologist has been gone for four days. And Eric Foreman has been gone for only two days. Margret lived on seventh and Willow, house number 1538."

Shawn went to Margrets house, saw that she lived alone, and her security system was up. He started to leave when his cell phone rang. "Hello"

"Shawn?"

"Oh, hi Juliet."

"I have a proposition for you."

"Really? Like what?"

"Could we share information on the case?"

"I'll have to ask my client."

"Just tell me anything."

"Sorry, I can't tell."

"Could you ask you client?"

"If he agrees do you promise to share information? Would Lassiter agree to this?"

"Somehow I doubt it."

"I'll call up my client and ask for permission."

"Thank you Shawn."

"I'll be in touch."

"Bye."

"Bye." Shawn hung up the phone and called the hospital. "Can I speak to Gregory House?" He asked a nurse. After a while house came on.

"What have you got for me?" House asked from the other line.

"From what I can tell, there's a two day waiting period between each doctor. That means I only hve five days to find Foreman."

"You called for that?"

"Actually, one of my contacts in the police department is wanting information. And in return I'll receive my fair share. I was just wandering if you were ok with that."

"Sure I don't care what you o, as long as you bring him back, alive."

"Alright, see ya later." Shawn said and hung up again. "Come on Gus, we're going to see Juliet."

They drove up to the police department and met up with Juliet. "What have you got for me?" He asked her.

"Not much, he was very clean and presice. He left no fingerprints, and he used the victims scalple. The only real clue was the message he left." She said giving him an evidance bag with a peice of paper in it.

It read: They will go two by two untill you find me. Search well, your time runs out at midnight on the second."

"What dose it mean two by two?" Juliet asked. "There was only one victim."

"Alright, here's what I got." Shawn said. "He will kill them in two day inevals. The next victim is Margret Jenkins. She is a neurologist. Have someone constantly watch her house. She lives alone, so if you see anyone poking around, cheak them out. After her, there is Eric Foreman, also a neurologist. His clock runs out in four days. He is the one that I am hired to save, but I want to save Margret too."

"We'll call you if we find out anything else. I promise." Juliet said.

"Where's Lassiter?" Shawn asked

"He's still at the crime scean trying to find any thing we may have missed."

"Ok, I'll be seeing you." Shawn said and he and Gus left.

For the next day Shawn poked around looking for clues , not showing how worried he was. On the day the murder was supposed to happen, he searched all over town for anywhere that the murderer may be hiding, but with no avail. Once darkness fell he went to the victims house and staked out in the bushes, he had a feeling that the murderer would appear here tonight. Unfortunatly for him he had exausted himself earlier, and he fell asleep around eleven.

He was awoken by a high pitched scream and two loud thumps followed by an eerie cracking sound. He saw someone exit the house and walk onto the lawn. Shawn darted out of the bushes and ran toward the figure. The person saw Shawn running at him and ran towards the back of the house. As Shawn rounded the corner he was hit hard in the face with what hie figured was a shovel. He fell back and landed with a thud on the ground.

The man loomed over him. "Welcome Shawn Spencer, I thank you for playing my game thus far. I do hope you enjoy the next round." He said. He then chuckled and knocked Shawn out with the shovel.


End file.
